With the rise of the Internet and mobile electronic devices, users are generating increasing amounts of electronic content. Electronic content often takes the form of forum posts, text messages, social networking posts, blog posts, e-mails, or other electronic communications. In many cases, electronic content can include shorthand words, slang, acronyms, misspelled words, incorrect grammar, and other informalities.